Trapped Princess
by Chiame-Yoru
Summary: Sakura doesn’t say much. Her reason, Gaara, an abusive boyfriend that controls her life. However, when an old friend, Sasuke, returns will he notices this and try to help her? Or is the bigger question, will Gaara allow him? one sideded SasSak
1. Return of the Prince

Yes, I'm back again…weird, I know. This one came to me in a dream…a very disturbing dream. So without much I'll start! Welcome to the first chapter of: **_Trapped Princess _**Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters.**

**Summary**: Sakura doesn't say much. Her reason, Gaara, an abusive boyfriend that controls her life. However, when an old friend, Sasuke, returns will he notices this and try to help her? Or is the bigger question, will Gaara allow him? Sak/Sas one sideded Gaa/Sak.

/Sakura pov/

* * *

_**Return of the Prince**_

_I've learned…_

His hand grabbed my wrist tightly dragging me down the school's hallway. To others it would look like we were a normal couple holding hands as we walk to our next class.

…_that things aren't always what they seem_…

However, to those who know the truth about him, they see past his illusion. Past the fake smiles and acts, past the lies and popularity.

"Gaara." I whispered at the tightness of his grip. He only looked back with a slight smirk, his spiked blood red hair jumping slightly as he looked forward again.

…_especially people… _

As we continued our steps to the next class, I could hear the whispers around us. The remarks that made him smirk with satisfaction, and me to frown with disappointment and fear.

…_he taught me that…_

The guys would speak to each other saying how they wished they could get a loyal girlfriend like me, some tracing my figure with their lustful eyes. They meant nothing, he made sure of that.

…_more like showed me…_

The girls were different. Some saw the two of us and would 'aww' and remark how cute we were together. Though, some would glare and whisper hateful words, wondering why they couldn't be with him and why he picked me.

_...many times…_

However, my true friends, the few I had didn't give such comments. The girls Hinata, Tenten, & Temari would watch with small hidden glares towards him. Many times they would comment 'Poor Sakura, that sick bastard.' Of course, he would shoot them a deathful glare when he heard their whispers. That kept them quite and far away, which made him very happy.

…_how could he not..._

My guy friends…will I really didn't have any. He didn't want any males to be around me, close enough to talk. With the exception of Naruto because they grew up together, though that was on rare occasions.

…_it was him, who he was…_

It wasn't hard to get others attention, crowds of people who would loom around us. You see, he was popular. Actually the most popular guy in school. People liked him for his cool, sometimes cold attitude, his good looks, and rebellious clothing. Not to mention he was one of the toughest guys. No one dared to pick a fight with him.

…_who he always was, even when he acted behind that mask of his…_

I myself would be described as mostly quite and shy. I don't speak to anyone, with the exception of my friends. Sure, people try to talk to me and I do respond, but only with simple answers, maybe a small smile, a laugh or two, nothing much. Just to get the image that I was happy with him into their minds.

_...that mask he wore everywhere in public…_

He gripped my wrist tighter as we entered the class. Everyone looked our way greeting us with happy yells and hellos. I waved lightly, with a small smile while he nodded towards them giving them a 'Hn.'

…_that mask, the anger consumed beneath it…_

He pulled me towards the back, glaring at two people who were in 'our' seats. They rapidly moved to anther seat, far on the other side of the class.

"Sit," he ordered quietly under his breath as he released my wrist. I did so and he took his own seat to the right of me. I looked towards my left, out the window and towards the clouds. I could hear his friends come over and start talking with him; laughing and joking around.

_...that anger frightened me…_

My mind drifted from the peaceful, free clouds when I felt a small tug on my hand. My eyes shifted to see him grab my hand, crossing his fingers with mine. I looked from our hands to his face to see a simple smile as he continued talking to his friends.

"Yeah, Sakura and I are going to the mall tonight. Right Sakura?" He looked towards me smirking slightly.

…_his anger…_

I nodded slightly looking away from him and his friends.

"Great," said one of his friends sitting on his own desk in front of us, "How about we double date!"

…_Gaara's anger…_

"No." Gaara answered calmly, smirking at the disappointed face of his friend. His smirk widened more at my curious features. "Just the two of us." He brought my hand to his lips gently kissing it. "I need to spend a little alone time with her."

All the males smirked perversely. "So you're gonna take her shopping?"

Gaara sighed closing his eyes and slightly leaning backwards in his seat, "Yep, I can't help it. Just looking at her makes me want to shower her with gifts." His friends laughed, scooting closer to hear his words.

"So Gaara," another of his friends started, "What _kinds_ of things are you gonna get her?"

I blushed as I felt their eyes glazed over to me, wondering everywhere. I felt violated, as if their eyes could touch my skin, making a slight shiver crawl up my back. As I was about to look away, back towards the ground, I felt the grip around my hand tighten once again.

Gaara stood up, slamming on the desk as he glared daggers at the one who asked the question, "Don't ask things like that. It's none of your god damn business!"

The guys slightly jumped with fright at the dangerous tone in his voice. The whole classroom became quite, each one watching the scene. He grabbed the guy's shirt, pulling him out of his own seat and barely touching the ground.

"S-Sorry man!" The terrified boy stuttered, his eyes widening. "I-"

"What gives you the right to make such remarks about **my **girlfriend!" He gripped the guy tighter.

My own eyes widened at the sight. Sure, the guy asked an in polite question of what kind of underwear Gaara would buy me but he doesn't deserve his anger. "G…Gaara…" I whispered lightly gently placing my hands on the arm holding the guys shirt.

His eyes seemed to shift to me, anger still molded into them. He now glared at me. I wanted to stop and back away, let him show his anger to the world.

_...reveal what was behind the mask all along…_

However, I couldn't. So I continued trying to calm the angered demon, "P-Please Gaara, try to calm down." I felt his hand loosen around the shirt. His anger was now aiming towards me. Good, I could take it.

He fully released the shirt and the guy scurried away, thankful for his life. Gaara turned facing me, still deeply glaring. "Sakura," he grumbled. I stared back at him, my face emotionless yet afraid. I couldn't help but frown as his fist tightened.

Everyone in the room seemed to shuffle back to their seats as the teacher entered the room waking to his desk. However, the two of us continued to stand centering the attention of the teacher.

"Ms. Haruno, Mr. Sabaku. Please sit down." The teacher then turned around, not bothering to watch us take our seats.

Gaara took his seat roughly yanking me into my own seat. He leaned closer, sliding his lips to my ear. "I'll deal with you later," he whispered harshly making my ear burn. I gasped as he nipped at my neck with his teeth. The sharp pain caused me to cover my neck with my hand, softly touching the red skin. He sat back in his seat placing his hands behind his head.

The teacher turned around again after his writing on the board was done. "Now everybody, today we have a new student. Mr. Uchiha, please come to the front." I lightly gasped causing Gaara to turn his attention towards me.

Suddenly the person in the seat behind us stood up and lazily walked to the front of the classroom. When the person fully revealed himself, I gasped again causing Gaara to sit up, paying full attention to my expressions.

Many of the girls in the room seemed to sigh and clasp their hands together, each one giving the new student heart filled looks.

The teacher coughed, continuing his talking, "Now can you tell the class a little about yourself?"

The raven-haired boy nodded, placing his hands in his pockets, "My name is Uchiha Sas-"

"Sasuke!" I yelled standing up, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

He looked at me and gave me a friendly smile and a wink before continuing, "That's right. My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I used to live here a while ago, but moved, so now I'm back. Not much else to say." The teacher nodded, instructing him to take his seat again.

I watched him, never taking my eyes off his form. He did the same, looking back towards me as he walked, still smiling. 'So he does remember' I thought, happy that he had not forgotten me. He was one of my first friends, and first love. I never really told him how I felt, but we were very close. Or…used to be.

After a few more seconds of the two of us starring at each other, that same forceful tug on my hand caused me to turn back around in my seat. I looked to my side to see Gaara glaring daggers towards Sasuke, who in turn stared back. Static seemed to fill the air around us, making it a little uneasy for me to breathe.

"Ms. Haruno, will you please pass the work sheets out?" The teacher said as he motioned me with the papers.

I nodded anything to escape this moment. Standing, I walked slowly to the front grabbing the papers and starting the task of going up and down the rows of desk. I gulped loudly as I neared the back again, the two still starring at each other without a chance that one would give up and look away.

Placing a sheet in front of Gaara and my own seat, I made my way towards Sasuke. I placed the paper down, only to have him gently take it from my hands, his attention back on me. "Thank you Sakura." He smiled his warm smile, the smile that made me blush just like when we were children. At least it didn't seem like he had changed much.

I nodded whispering, "Your welcome." I then turned around and sat down, trying to cover my face, hiding the warm blush. However, my actions did not stop Gaara from seeing and he growled slightly, starting his worksheet.

_...the rage and the jealously._

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

When the class was finished, Gaara once again grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the front of the class to turn in our papers. We left the classroom in a hurry, making our way through the crowded halls.

When we reached the stair, we climbed to the top, all the way to a door leading to the roof. He opened it pushing me through as he slammed the door behind him. I shuffled a few steps before catching my balance and standing up correctly.

"What the hell was that about Sakura!" Gaara shouted crossing his arms.

"W-What was what about?" I stuttered slowly taking a step back. The shadow of one of the walls covered the both of us, shading us from the sun. For some reason, the shadow seemed a lot colder then usual.

"Don't play dumb! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" His voice was starting to growl a little with anger as his eyes pierced straight through me. It felt like a hundred eyes, each one making me more nervous.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about." I whispered in a hushed tone. I looked down, only to be slammed against the very wall that shadowed us from the heat. My eyes quickly looked up to see his fierce sea foam green ones, tinted with red. His body pushed against mind, leaving no chance for me to escape.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." He rested one hand on the wall, next to my head; while the other one in twined with my own hand. His nails pierced into the back of my hand causing a small painful moan escape my lips. "First you stop me as I was about to beat the crap out of that guy for commenting about you! What, do you want others to think you are a slut! Treat you like a whore!"

"N-No!" I yelled, trying to sound brave like I wasn't scared. I could feel myself slide down the wall, the more pain he pressured against my hand.

"And second who the Hell was that guy! How do you know him! The Uchiha!" His voice seemed to rise at the mention of that name.

I looked up at him, pleading eyes for him to let go. At this point, I was practically on my knees in front of him; my free hand lightly pulling on his arm to set my hand free. "He's just an old friend! I knew him growing up! Nothing more!"

"He didn't seem like just a friend." He stopped for a second, laughing as a thought passed by his mind, "What, did you have a little girl crush on him or something?"

I blushed slightly, looking away to not reveal the truth to him. Of course, I never really was a good liar.

Gaara chuckled again, "So that's it. You did have a crush on him. How cute." He released my hands and I slumped against the wall, my legs to the side of me. He crouched down so to look in my eyes once again. However, I continued looking at the ground, rubbing my sore hand.

His fingers reached for my chin, lightly raising it so I could see his smirk, "Then I'll make sure to keep you two apart." His lips came close to mine to claim them, however, a familiar voice called out making his grip on my chin tighten.

"And just how are you going to do that?"

My eyes shifted towards the figure standing in the doorway. They widened with somewhat joy at the sight, "S-Sasuke!"

He smiled looking over at Gaara whose back was facing him then back at me, "I'm glad you still remember my name Sakura."

I nodded as I felt the blush returning to my cheeks. I looked forward at Gaara who swiftly stood up, turning around. He stood in front of me as if blocking the gaze from the other boy. "What do you want Uchiha? Can't you see we're busy!"

Sasuke smirked looking at the fuming red haired male, "Sorry, but when I see a lady in trouble, especially a _close_ friend like Sakura, I try to help them escape that evil that causes them such pain." He smiled, placing his hands in his pocket, "I guess you could say I'm a heroic prince of some sort."

Gaara frowned at the comment, "Fine then your majesty, just to give you a little warning for the future," he grabbed my arm causing me to stand and fall into his chest as his arms encircled around my waist.

"This princess belongs to the evil which causes her such harm." He smirked as he grabbed my chin, once again guiding his lips to meet mine, "I guess you could say the dragon still owns her life. And no 'prince charming' is going to take that away." With that, he crashed his lips onto mine.

His tongue forced its way into my mouth finding my tongue and ensuring its satisfaction with every taste. His arms wrapped around my back, pulling hard. It felt as if my ribs would break as my chest pushed harder into his.

After a few more seconds he released my lips, though still holding me tightly. I gasped for small breaths looking away in shame as Gaara could only look up and smirk. I looked towards the direction of his smirk to find that Sasuke had left, nowhere to be found.

I frowned, slightly troubled by the fact that my old friend had just abandoned. However, I couldn't blame him and I guess I was somewhat happy he did. He didn't need to get involved with Gaara

…or me…

My quite thoughts were interrupted by my so called boyfriend yanking my arm once again as he dragged me to the other side of the roof where a small shed was kept for outside cleaning tools.

"Come on!" He yelled as I scuffed my feet trying to stop only to be yanked again with more force.

When we came to the rusted red door, I squeaked as we came to a stop. "We-Were not going in there a-are we?"

He smirked as he garbed the lock smashing it and then letting it fall to the ground with a thud. "Why? Is my princess scared," he said pulling the creaky door open making shudders roll up my back and show through my shaking hands.

I decided not to answer his question, being that he already knew the answer was yes. I only watched as he grabbed my wrist and began pulling me into the dark, damp, rusted shed. I gasped as I pulled away fully from his grasp and began running to the door only to have it slam shut in my face.

'No!' I screamed in my head. I hated the dark; it reminded me to much of…_him…_

I wrapped my arms around myself realizing that I was nowtrapped in here with him. The shed wasn't that big, but it was big enough to move around someone without them knowing.

My eyes squinted at the darkness for any trace of light. When none was found, I started to panic. Turning towards the door, I shook the knob for any chance of it opening.

"It's not going to open princess," his dark voice stated with a small-amused chuckle, still hidden in the dark.

"W-Why not!" I yelled, still yanking the knob praying someone out there would hear and come to help.

A small _sadistic_ laugh escaped his lips, "Because it's locked."

Sighing I turned around submitting to my displeasure...my fear. Fragments of light showed through the door, thoughIstillcould notsee him. However,I could feel his hot breath on my face, slowly falling down to my neck.

"Gaara," I squeaked as he grabbed both my wrist pinning them above my head. "Please…not here!"

A small chuckle arose from his throat as a sharp metal blade touched my cheek, "To late Sakura. Maybe this will remind you where your place is." I felt as he brought the blade to my left wrist. "Right by my side."

With another sadistic smirk , he slit the blade across my veins. I winced at the pain as the blood slid down my wrist in a spiraling way.

"So close to death, right princess." His voice was sarcastic, mocking me in some way. To me, it felt like death.

I closed my eyes trying to get past the pain. I opened them slightly at the feel of his chest pressing against my face. He was stretching forward towards the blood on my wrist. His tongue licked up the blood making me wince more as he licked over the opened veins. I could feel him grow happy at the displeasure it caused me.

"Does it hurt princess?" He smiled when I nodded. My eyes were puffy and red a few tear rolled down my cheeks as I closed my eyelids in agony.

"Heh, to bad."

My eyes widened again as he brought the blade to my right wrist. When he was about toslice,the door suddenly opened causing me to fall back onto the hard ground. I lifted myself slowly, ignoring the pain I felt,onto my hands and knees seeing the blood drip onto the hot ground.

I felt a little dizzy, probably from the quick movement when I fell. But, for some reason I could see two blood patches in front of me.

"What are you students doing here!" Our young teacher yelled glaring at Gaara who stood there, leaning against the shed doorway. "Classes are over! Go home!"

"Shut the hell up, we're going," Gaara sighed in annoyance as he walked towards me tiredly.

"Hey!" The teacher yelled at the rudeness his student showed. "Be more respectful to your elders!"

"Alright old man," the teacher glared at the remark, "Let me get my stuff and I'll leave." He grabbed my waist pulling me over his shoulder; a squeak escaping my lips. He turned around smirking at the teacher who only watched in confusion, "Now I'm ready to go."

The teacher yelled something, but the two of us were long gone and out of range to hear it. We entered the hall, me still on his shoulder.. No one was in the halls, so we had no problems getting through the school.

I blinked slowly as another wave of dizzyness passed by me. Maybe I was just tired, or maybe...something else. Whatever it was my body gave up and a sudden sleep took over me. I was happy, the sleep hid the pain from me, it was the best thing in the world. To escape ones troubles, just by closing their eyes and letting their mind protect them; however weak it may be.

Though, the halls we thought were clear and alone were not. Two red eyes followed us. Watching each step and movement with care…and worry.

* * *

There you have it! Hoped you liked it! Please tell me in a review…they make me update quicker!

**_In the next chapter:_ **

Like Gaara promised, the two head to the mall and shopping isn't the only excitement they'll have! What happens when our raven haired Prince shows up again? Ohhh our jealous Dragon is gonna be pissed, especially when the Prince gets some alone time with our princess! See you in the next chapter hopefully!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Revealing what happened

Welcome to the second chapter of **_Trapped Princess_**…

So here's the next chapter, hope ya like it!! I tried updating for the past two days, but it wouldn't let me (for some odd reason). Sorry everyone!!! I'm already starting on the next chapter!!!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!! Aw, they made me soooo happy, I love you all!!! I hope for everyone who had questions got the answers they needed, if you have anymore just ask!! I'll try to respond as soon as possible! .

Also, to the Gaara fans out there I'm sorry I made him so evil! Don't hate me really! I'll just say this now; I don't plan to have Gaara become nicer (MAYBE a little). I already know the ending of this story which…Gaara fans may not like. But just to ease your minds he doesn't die, okays!! I'm a huge Gaara fan so I could never really kill him! (Maybe make him insane…or not kill him…yet)

Also, the character will be OOC! Just saying…

**IMOPORTANT: I want to let the readers know that this isn't a happy story and it will be sad, dramatic, & cruel. If you came looking for a happy story then don't expect it! Yes, there will be some parts that are happy and somewhat funny, but those are rare. The summary explains the story so expect cruel things to happen to most of the characters (Not just Sakura either). Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Summary: **Sakura doesn't say much. Her reason, Gaara, an abusive boyfriend that controls her life. However, when an old friend, Sasuke, returns will he notices this and try to help her? Or is the bigger question, will Gaara allow him?

* * *

/Sakura Pov/ 

**_Revealing what happened..._**

_**...A cold life for a Princess…**_

"_So what's your name? Mine is Gaara."_

I remember those days…

"_You're so beautiful. I've never seen such unusual hair. Cool & Hot."_

…I was thirteen; he was fourteen. Wow…four years…

"_Hey, do you wanna go on a date with me sometime? To the movies or maybe dinner?" _

That was before I knew of the dangers I was putting myself into. The dangers _**he** _created for me.

"_I really like you Sakura. I want to become more then your friend."_

Wow, I fell for it that easily? Thinking about it…I really am an idiot. A complete moron, a damn fool.

"_I want you to be mine," he smiled friendly with those words._

It was probably the smile that got me to say yes. It was such a proud and truthful smile. Nothing could come to harm...or…that's what I thought.

"…_be mine…"_

How could I not hear it?

"…_be mine…"_

How could I not _see it?!_

"…_**be…"**_

How could I have been so blind?

"…**_mine."_**

At that moment, I practically sold myself to him without me even knowing. But, the sad thing is I know the answer to those questions of mine.

…my heart was broken…

As I drifted out of my little nightmare, I woke up to the worried voice of my dear friend, the voice of Gaara's sister's voice.

"Sakura? Sakura? Please wake up."

I slowly opened my eyes, looking at my surroundings. The place looked familiar, I remember it very well. However, now my mind was blank as to where I was. Shutting my eyes slowly, I was about to let that dark sleep wonder over me again until almost instantly something clicked in my head. This room was Gaara's room; therefore…I was in Gaara's house.

I didn't jump up and down or shout my head off like one of his fan girls would. Why bother? It wasn't as if I wasn't used to being in his room. I was in it quite often, not that I was proud of it.

The room was black, which made it extremely dark; with red furniture and black sheets on the bed and red pillowcases. In the center of the bed was a huge Yin & Yang symbol. I'd often wonder why he liked that symbol, it was everywhere in his room; posters, ornaments, small statues, etc. Anyways the shelves (yes black) had many electronics like cds, DVDs, DVD player, a small laptop, & a huge music and game system that I didn't know the name of. I'm not that good with technology; the most I can handle is a cell phone and a little on the computer, not much.

I guess you could say with all the stuff he had, that Gaara's family was rich. They didn't really live in a mansion though, just a normal (huge) house; way bigger then mine though. Their father lives in a mansion so he was never around; so Gaara, Kankurou his older brother, and his older sister Temari lived there alone. No adults around. Both his brother and sister are deathly afraid of Gaara, they too know his real side. They've experienced it multiple times.

…_Temari…_

That's right! Her voice woke me up. I sat up shaking my head a little to wake me up fully. Looking around the room to see where she was, I couldn't find her.

"Sakura," her voice whispered again. I looked towards the locked door and realized she was in the hall. I stood from the bed I was laying on and walked towards the door; unlocking it, I opened it to a worried blond haired female.

"Sakura," She yelled in a worried hushed tone, barely above a whisper. "I'm so glad you're okay." She gave me a hug; a hug a mother would give to her lost child. I patted her back as a sign of my wellbeing. She released and quickly looked inside the room, then pulled me into the hall, leaving the door cracked halfway.

"What is it Temari," I asked in a nonchalant voice as I calmly smiled; though, she knew it was fake.

"I was worried about you," her voice seemed to grow louder then before, still close to a whisper. "When Gaara brought you home you were knocked out completely. There was blood dripping down your hands! What happened?! Are you okay? Did he hurt you again?!"

I softly smiled…will I tried to smile truthfully. I'm glad she cared not that pretend care, but true affection for someone. For some reason, it just made me happy. "I'm fine Temari, really. I guess I fell or something. Who knows, you know how clumsy I am."

"Sakura don't lie to me! He wouldn't even let me see what had happened! All he did was bring you to his room and lock the door!"

"Where is he now," I asked a little confused.

"He's in his shower."

I nodded looking into the room. Sure enough, he was in his bathroom and the shower was running. I must have been in deep thought not to have heard it; that, or he just got in. Maybe that's why Temari was whispering.

"Now's your chance Sakura."

I turned back around facing my friend once again. She grabbed my hand with both of hers and gave me a pleading look.

"You can leave now Sakura since Gaara's in the shower. He won't know until it's too late! At least you can have one night to yourself! Kankurou will drive you home! Everything will be fine!" With a smile she ran to the edge of the stairs and waited for me to run to her, but I stayed in place. She worriedly turned around wondering what had happened. "Sakura?"

"It's alright, I'll stay."

Temari's eyes seemed to become sadden and her face to become gloomy. "Saku-"

"Besides, if I'm not here for Gaara to go to the mall with then he'll just take it out on the two of you." I saw in the corner of my eye that Kankurou was standing to the side, leaning against the wall. "I can handle him, so don't worry!" Temari started shaking her head no and ran towards me; I guess she noticed that I was backing away, towards Gaara's door.

"No! You can't! Sakura!"

"Bye guys," I mumbled when she was a few feet from me. I slipped into the room, shutting the door before she could reach. When I was fully inside I heard her banging and slamming for me to open the door. After a few seconds she stopped at the request of Kankurou. Sighing as I leaned my back against the door, I sank to the floor in despair. The room seemed to have darkened during the small amount of time I had left it. Plus there weren't any windows so I couldn't tell what time of day it was.

I looked around the room for any sight of time. The clock on the radio flashed 8:27 pm, not to late. A sudden click in the bathroom told me that his shower was done and I watched the door as steam filled the bedroom. When the steam had mostly cleared Gaara immerged wearing only his black boxers; a towel was placed on his head to dry his wet hair. He turned and walked towards me, smirking.

"I knew you wouldn't leave. I'll have to get Temari for trying though."

My eyes widened as I looked towards him, "S-She didn't come near the room!! I…I didn't even know she was home!" I sat up straight trying to convince him of my story.

He leaned back, tilting his head to the side, a non-convinced smirk on his face. "Is that so little princess?" He crouched down in front of me, that sly smile placed on his lips so gracefully.

"Y-Yeah," I nodded.

He chuckled reaching his arm towards the doorknob, "If you're going to lie about that princess…" I gulped not exactly sure what was happening. "Then at least lock the door. How else will I believe you little lies?" With a soft click the door locked. He then stood up and walked towards his closet for something to wear.

_I never really was a good liar._

…_**An old Kingdom for a Prince to travel…**_

I knew they were going to the mall, one of his friends had mentioned it. How could this of happened? How could someone so pure like Sakura have ended up with a mental boyfriend like that? I asked around school about their relationship, most comments were the same. _'Oh Gaara-kun and Sakura-chan are such a cute couple!!' _or _'Of course I know them, they're the most popular pair in the school. Um, don't know much about her though. She never really talks much.' _or _'Yeah, Gaara loves her so much!! He takes care of her and really protects her a lot!"_

Protects her? From what? Himself? All of it made me laugh; this guy really had everyone convinced. I could not believe my ears, I was practically in shock how they all made him sound like some hero. However, there was a small group of girls who seemed to really hate him. There was a blond girl who looked around nervously every time they mentioned about him, a purple haired girl that was really shy, and a brown haired girl that seemed to stab the desk with her pencil at the mention of his name. They all said exactly what I had expected others to say.

'_He's a bastard! He doesn't deserve Sakura, he doesn't deserve anyone!!' _The brown haired girl said that. The purple one just nodded, and the blonde continued to look around nervously. Obviously, they wouldn't say any of this in front of the _dragon_, they all seemed terrified to the bone.

Anyways, hearing once again that they were going to the mall I decided to head down there to check things out. Besides, I had to talk to her. I had to hear what had happened over the years while I was gone. I wanted to -no- _needed_ to know.

I didn't drive home from the school being that I had no idea when they would go, so I wondered around the mall waiting for them. Many thoughts crossed my mind as to where they would go once they got here. I walked past a gift & holiday store…nah; the dragon didn't seem like the type to be seen in that kind of store (hell, even I wouldn't want to be seen in that store). The next store I noticed was a sword shop? It contained all types of knifes, metal custom swords (yes, I smiled at the thoughts of stabbing the dragon in the heart just like the knight does in fairytales), kunai, shuriken, daggers; any type of weaponry they could fit into the small store. The dragon might like this store; he seems like the one to enjoy cutting things with sharp tools.

…damn…I'm making myself worry more. Where the hell are they?!

The last store I passed seemed to grab me…literally. A group of girls (…and a few "_males"_) grabbed my arms and dragged me into the store. I just watched, a little cautious as to what was happening, as they dragged me into the store. After a few seconds, I was annoyed and decided to release myself from the group of mad people.

"What the hell do you want," I looked around the store that seemed to feature black and hot pink colors (and many feathers. For some strange reason).

One of the girls squealed, "See! I told you he was hot! Let's get him to pose for our store!!" Another older girl nodded, "We'll need to get some rope and strip him down."

My eyes widened as I backed up against a wall that rattled like chains. I quickly looked behind to see there really were chains…on sale for $10.99? What kind of store is this??!!!! I then looked at the sign for the shop, yet again eyes widening with terror. The sign had read **_'S-X Confidential'_**. Shit, there is nothing 'confidential' about this place! They had dragged me into a sex store!!! If I were a very girly man, this would be the point where I shriek out in horror.

(A.N. - Sorry, I had to add a bit of humor to Sasuke's part. I couldn't help myself, but there is a meaning to this whole scene! So don't get mad!)

In a fast motion, I ran out the store at full speed, hoping that this wouldn't be the day my grandmother came to the mall and passed by this shop. Wait- grandmother? Now my mind is completely off subject. I have to stick to the reason I came here.

…and there she is.

…**_A quick escape, with the help of a Prince…_**

He held my hand tightly as the two us slowly strolled through the mall. As Gaara had told them, none of his friends had shown up, which meant it would just be the two of us. We passed by a few shops, many of them were clothing stores that we went into and bought a few things. Gaara bought a few black pants and dress shirts. He decided to change his outfit in one of the stores into black pants, a white muscle shirt and a black dress shirt over the white one. I myself changed my clothing at Gaara's house; there was blood on my previous clothes. I changed into a black short skirt, a brown long sleeve turtleneck, and boots to match. My hair was down, a little below my shoulders. He did buy me a few skirts and a white Easter dress (though it's not really Easter time, I guess I should say spring or summer).

Since Gaara's hands were full with bags he decided to quickly go to the car to drop them off. "Stay here," he demanded pointing to a bench in front of us. I nodded as he gave me a quick kiss, then exits the mall, hurrying towards the parking garage.

I let out a deep breath as I slumped against the arm of the bench. The mall trip hadn't been bad so far. I actually was happy to get some new clothes and having this small time to myself was even better. Even if it was brief.

Though…I did wonder in my mind why Gaara had such a bad reaction to Sasuke. Was he jealous? Why? Was it because of the history Sasuke and I had together? Did he even know that much about it? My mind bubbled with questions about the whole situation.

I closed my eyes trying to calm my thoughts. For some reason something deep in my stomach telling something bad was going to happen. I closed my eyes clutching my sides trying to settle the feeling I hated so much.

"Sakura."

"Ah! You're back," I said standing up trying to ignore my aching side. I opened my eyes and smiled to welcome back Gaara, but to my surprise it wasn't **_him_**. "S…Sasuke?" I whispered, surprised and slightly happy.

He smiled and waved his hand. "Yo. How are you?"

I mentally stabbed myself as my eyes quickly glanced at my covered wrists. I looked towards the floor, hoping he didn't see. However, he did.

"What's wrong Sakura? Are you okay?" I could tell he was worried by the way his voice sounded. I smiled shaking my hands in front of me "N-Nothing. Don't worry I'm fine! So…um what are you doing here? I didn't think you were the 'mall type'."

He shrugged placing his hands in his pockets and looking away slightly. "Not really. I was just looking for you." His red eyes slid back towards my startled form.

"Looking for me?" I asked pointing to myself questionably. "Why?"

A few seconds of silence passed between us until he finally decided to speak. "I'm worried about you Sakura. This boyfriend of yours seems dangerous. I don't like him."

I smiled trying to calm his worry. "Gaara? H…He's nice to me, really. There's nothing to worry about…He just has some small problems, but then again everyone has small problems.

/Sasuke Pov./ (A.N.- Sorry for the change)

What the Hell is wrong with her?! All she keeps telling me is not to worry and that everything is fine! My mind kept screaming that question. What had he done to make her this way?

I watched her eyes shake as she talked about him. She said he was _fine _and just had **problems**. The small amount that she described didn't even come close to what I thought of him. All of it pissed me off to the point of losing control.

"He really is nice-"

"Stop lying!" I said a little rougher then I wished it to be. My hair covered over my eyes as I watched her through them, doubting that she could see my own eyes with hers. She jumped a little at my words.

"What do you mean Sasuke?"

I looked up at her stilled form, "I know you're lying. I saw how he treats you…I saw you tremble when you were with him."

"Sasuke…"she seemed shocked by my words, "…I don't-"

"Yes you do!" I grabbed her hand to hold it but she yanked it quickly away from my grasp bringing it two her chest in pain. I paused for a second confused, until I saw the pain in her eyes. My glance shifted to the wrist she was shielding with her other hand. I gently pulled her hand towards me. She tried to pull it back, but failed in her attempt.

"Sasuke…I…"

"Did **_he_** do this to you?" My eyes wondered up the large cut on the wrist I grabbed her other arm and looked at that one too. Both had diagonal cuts going across the veins. Dried blood was still around the cuts. 'So this has happened very recently. Was this why she was unconscious in the hall?' The thought just made me wonder what other things had happened to her like this…or even worse?

"…yes, he did."

I looked up amazed, I thought she would lie to try and protect the bastard. So, the old Sakura was still in there somewhere. Her head was down, away from my sight. She probably wanted to keep this secret within her, never let anyone know. But, a secret like this would end up killing her, if not make her completely unstable.

…If she wasn't already…

I could feel her hands shake within my grasp. "Where is he now?"

She looked around rapidly, as if she forgot where he was. She then looked at me questionably, "Dropping the bags off at the car. Why?"

"Good." I started walking, pulling her along with me. She seemed to want to stay, but I wouldn't let her. I won't abandon her helplessly.

"No Sasuke! Gaara told me to stay here. He'll be back any minute."

"Then that will give us enough time." I hurriedly rushed us past the small vendor stands placed in the middle of the floor.

"Enough time for what?" She asked trying to keep up with the almost running speed.

I turned my head towards her and smirked. "Enough time for the Prince to escape with the Princess!"

_**...A cruel tale of the heart from a Princess…**_

It took us about twenty minutes to reach my mansion. It was empty, but I still called it home. Most of the house was vacant and dirty, with the exception of the rooms I still used. I opened my room door carrying a plate with tea and snacks on it. Once I closed the door, my eyes shifted to Sakura sitting on my bed. It was the only place not to dusty for her to sit.

"Here ya go," I said placing the tea and snacks in front of her. She muffled a thank you as her hand shook, picked up a cup of tea. Was she nervous around me of just scared that I had found out?

"Wow," she said softly before taking another sip, "It's been a long time since I came to the Uchiha Manor. It seems like forever. Kinda makes me happy to be here again…"

I sat down smiling, glad that this place brought back old memories of us as children. The years before all the trouble in both our lives passed.

When we first reached the house, I took her to the bathroom to get her wrists cleaned up and bandaged. She didn't want me to at first, but then realized fighting against it was useless and to just except my treatment.

I watched her as her eyes tried desperately to avoid mine. She pretended to look at old pictures on the wall and around the whole room until she came to one that she couldn't help but smile at it. "I like this one," she said picking up a small unframed photo of our two five year old us. In it, Sakura had tackled me to the ground, which made us fall into a large puddle of water. She then sat on my stomach while someone took the picture.

"It's my favorite too…You can have it…"

"Really?!" She seemed really excited about the small gift. I nodded and her smile only widened as she placed it in her chest pocket on her sweater. She then sat down on the bed again; I stood across the room from her leaning on the wall. An awkward silence past between us for minutes, and I just stared at her. Wondering. Trying to read her thoughts.

She would fidget with her fingers and try to concentrate on things in her mind. The things I wanted to know _needed _to know. I was about to say something when she jumped up. "Maybe I should go," She said quickly walking towards the door. I hurried to catch her hand to stop her, which I did. However, she gasped again at the pain and I quickly pulled away. 'At least she stopped,' I thought mentally punching myself for hurting her. I tried to think of something to say, any words to tell her, but none came to me.

"This was a bad idea…I really shouldn't have come." She opened the door as it squeaked. "Gaara is probably already pissed off with me for leaving."

"Then he'll be mad, who cares?" I grabbed the door to stop her from leaving. She looked at me, her eyes glazed with water as she looked into my eyes for the first time. My arm rested on the door above her head, yeah, she was really short like always.

"What is it that you want from me Sasuke? Why'd you bring me here?" She fully turned towards me keeping eye contact. Her chest close to mine.

"I want answers." I pulled her back into the room and sat her down on the bed. "What the hell has happened to you? You're not your old self, and I know **_Gaara_** has something to do with it. He's changed you, and I don't like what you've become."

She was shocked at my words and her face looked like it was going to burst into tears. I felt horrible seeing that expression. The only time I'd ever seen it was when I was five and had gotten beaten up by a bunch of older bullies. She had come rushing to my side, with that same teary face.

_That expression was why I decided…_

"Please don't make that face Sakura, I promised you that you would never make that face again." I looked away, not being able to face her. I wasn't ashamed of her, more like I was ashamed at myself. My heart was aching at the sight of her tears.

"That promise was a long time ago…before you left."

"Then tell me! What happened after I left? What happened to make you so messed up?!"

She was quite for a few minutes. I stayed glued to her for any changes. "My parents died…"

…**_thus the Dragon searches for his property…_**

'WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GO?!'

When I had gotten back from the car, Sakura was gone. Not one trace of her was left except for her purse, which she had left behind. I grabbed the bag and marched through the mall in search of her.

'Maybe she went to the bathroom.'

-No, in a busy place like this? Someone would have seen or heard.

'Maybe she went to the bathroom.'

-No, I had waited there for ten minutes before completely freaking out. Damn Her! That Bitch!

'Maybe she ran away.'

I had to stop and laugh at myself, haha, no my pet was trained well. She knew what would happen when I found her. She thought this was Hell?

As I ran past a certain shop a voice called out and I stopped. "Hey Gaara! Whatcha doin?!"

I glared at the person behind me, but then shook it off when I realized it was the manager of the store Sakura & I most constantly bought things from. "How's my best customer?" He asked a smile on his face as he crossed his arms.

"Have you seen Sakura?" I ignored his question looking around at other people in the center of the mall. No, none of them was her!

"Sakura?" He asked confused shaking his head, "Nope, can't say I have. But, if you come into the store I can check with security. I'm sure there's not too many people with her color of pink hair. Shouldn't be hard." I nodded walking into the store, the neon sign flashing above the entrance brightly.

'_**S-X Confidential'**_

The store manager walked towards the back office to retrieve a walky-talky to call the mall headquarters. I looked around the store, walking past the register looking at the sale items displayed. I smirked; I'll find something here to punish her with.

I walked towards the chains that hung from the wall. No, too many already. I then walked towards some handcuffs. NO, still too many! My feet carried me towards the register where my eyes seemed to widen and my smirk grow darker. This will do…

"Hey Gaara! Glad you came by to see me!"

I turned my head from my find to the happy, skinny, short girl named Kana behind the register. Her short unnatural violet hair shimmered in the pink lights. My mind groaned annoyingly. This girl had some sort of major crush on me. She even went as far as coloring her hair pink to look like my Sakura's. She would **_never_** look like my Sakura and it annoyed me how much she tried. It wasn't as if she was ugly, it was just that Sakura was **_mine_** and I would replace her with no one…**_ever._**

"Sure, whatever. Have you seen Sakura?" I placed the items I wanted on the counter which she grabbed and rang up.

"Um…yeah! I saw her go past the store with another guy." She handed me the bag and gave me the credit card back.

_Great_, now she's making up lies to be with me. Not again…

"Weird thing is, earlier we dragged the same exact guy in here and begged him to be our model, but he said no."

So…she's pointing out that it was a hot guy Sakura ran off with. Damn, I hate how juvenile this girl is. She's lied to me before like this, saying Sakura was dating another guy. Like hell I was going to believe her.

"Hey Ayame! Do you remember the guy that we grabbed earlier?! What did he look like again?"

Ayame?! Damn, now she was getting the cross dresser involved in her lies. Again, just like last time! He walked over to us nodding his head happily, "Oh yeah," he said in a female voice, "I wish he could have stayed! His raven hair was so silky!!"

Raven hair?

Kana squealed placing her hands on her cheeks, "Yeah! And those red eyes! I wonder if they were contacts. I didn't see any rims around his pupils. They were so exotic!"

Red eyes?!

"Oh wells, we should have at least got his name." Kana sighed as Ayame walked off, then looked towards me, "Gaara?"

However, I was long gone.

_**...tale of a Royal past…**_

"My parents died a month after you left. I became an orphan, but refused to live in an orphanage or foster home so my grandfather adopted me. Heh, he was really old and couldn't leave the retirement home so I stayed in the house my parents left me in the will, by myself." She took a small sip of tea, letting it slowly run down her throat.

"I guess I felt alone and abandoned. None of my other relatives wanted me, I didn't feel loved and I didn't have anyone to love in return."

I nodded for her to continue, she placed as simple smile on her lips.

"Truth be told, I tricked my Grandfather into signing the papers. I didn't know him at all and he didn't know me." She giggled slightly at the truth she revealed to me. "Anyways, my life was kind of sucky. My grades were horrible, I scared my friends with my silence, and I stopped eating…Everything bad that could ever happen to a person, happened to me."

Was it my fault too? Listening to her story was almost as bad as seeing her cry. I had to clutch my shirt tight to keep from yelling in the same pain she held.

"Then…I met Gaara. He was kind to me. Called me beautiful, spent time with me, and even c…cared for me." Her head sunk below her shoulders as her area on the bed became smaller.

"Why didn't you just say no to him? You're not stupid, you've never been. You should have known from the start he was no good." I was too fired up with the growing rage I now held for Gaara to see her hands shake along with the teacup she held. "Why don't you just break up with him?! Leave him, dump him, forget about him! Anything to set you free! Just break it off with him!!"

At my last yell a loud crash came from Sakura. Her tea cup was smashed on the wooden floors, the place where she held it vacant and empty. My eyes widened realizing her shaking form. Her hands slowly crept to her face as large amounts of tears drowned and poured from them. "S-Sakura…"I went to reach for her, but a small squeak stopped me.

"Don't you think I've tried Sasuke?" Her fingers whipped away the tears, though failing horribly. "I really have! Many times! But every time…he just…he's to strong! Plus everyone else would have to deal with him! Please don't be mad…please!"

I heard a small gasp escape her lips as my arms wrapped around her shoulders. I was on my knees in front of her, hugging her as tight as I could without hurting her. 'I'm sorry Sakura. I promise I'll protect you!' Though my thoughts pleaded me to say that, words to comfort her, I couldn't. Could I really protect her that much? The doubt reached the back of my pained heart. "Sakura don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry."

She smiled chuckling at my old ways, and what I used to say. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but you must understand. My life is very difficult for not only me, but others around me. You really shouldn't get involved in it right now."

I laughed at her words, "What are you talking about Sakura?" I moved her over to me so she sat on my lap, hugging her. She hugged me back, assuming the same position we did as children. "I've always been part of your life."

…I just haven't been around in a while.**KankurouKan**

…**_the Princess isn't the only one with a secret…_**

I was happy; Sasuke had made my day and probably my week. After the sad moments, we talked about how we used to play around when we were little and how he would get pissed when his brother played with me instead of him. It was really fun looking at all the pictures. He wanted to drive me home, however I told him to drive me to the school and I'd walk home from there. He reluctantly agreed and drove away as I walked. I felt bad because I lied to him.

…I was really going to Gaara's house.

That bad feeling I felt earlier was growing more then ever and something told me it had to do with him. I knocked on the house door and waited for a response; to my surprise, no one answered. I twisted the knob to find the door was unlocked. 'Strange, Gaara never leaves the door unlocked.'

I walked into the living room to see if anyone was there, still no. However, my ears twitched when they heard small sounds. "Hello?" I followed the sounds towards the kitchen; turning around the corner my eyes widened. "Temari!" I ran towards her form lying on the floor. She was crying and shaking as a weak smile appeared on her face.

"S…Sakura, you're back." She tried to chuckle, but each one seemed to cause her throat to dry. I looked at her cheek where a large bruise had appeared. The kitchen was a mess; pots and eating utensils were all over the floor. The dinner, spaghetti and tomato sauce was spread on the floor as well as cupboards. The whole place looked horrible.

"Did Gaara do this?" Did I really have to ask? Who else could have done this?

"Yeah," she said softly smiling as she tried to sit up. "He's not home right now though. How lucky for you." I helped her to lean against the cupboard door, and got her a cold, wet towel for her red cheek. I sat on my knees softly pressing the cold cloth on her face. "You should go home Sakura, Gaara probably won't be back tonight. He went out drinking." She lightly laughed, "He'll probably get into a fight and beat the shit out of someone."

"Temari…where's Kankurou? Did he get hurt to?"

She nodded and pointed towards the stairs. I helped her to a seat at the table and handed her the towel. "I'll be right back." She nodded again as I ran up the stairs to her brothers room. When I reached the top of the stairs, it was the same as below. The small table that once held a vase of flowers was now smashed on the floor, glass shattered everywhere. I continued walking till I past Gaara's room. A shudder traveled up my spine as I saw a small punch crack on the side of his door.

When I finally reached the other end of the hall I opened Kankurou's door to find him sitting on the floor in the dark, tightening a bandage around his arm. He looked up and nodded for me to come in, then tightened the bandage, finishing it. "So, you're back?"

I slowly stepped into the room, picking up the leftover bandages. "I'm sorry."

He smiled shaking his head. "Don't worry about it. I hadn't got to fight Gaara in a long time."

"You fought back?!" I quietly yelled, eyes glued starring at him in disbelief.

He gave me an unsure smile, "What'd you expect me to do? I caught him smack Temari so I grabbed him and pushed him against the wall."

'He must have thrown him against the wall that all the pots and pans hung'. My mind played the scene that had happened. My eyes shifted back to him as he continued.

"I think I hurt him pretty bad cause after that he grabbed the butcher knife off the counter and started slashing towards me. It all happened in a flash, I was on the ground, Temari was screaming, and Gaara was standing over me with the knife still in his hand. He just glared at me and right as I thought he was about to stab me he stopped and said _'I don't want to see your blood. I want Sakura's'_".

I shivered, gulping loudly at Gaara's words. Where could he have gone? Was he still looking for me and if so, what would he do when he found me? "Hey Kankurou, if Gaara didn't hit you with the knife, how did you get these cuts on your arm?" I softly traced over one of the bandaged cuts with my fingers. A moment of silence passed between us for some odd reason. I looked him in the eye, but he looked away. After a few more seconds he answered.

"…I made them."

I gasped pulling my fingers away from his arm. I looked back up at him to see if he was telling the truth, I couldn't believe him, why? I then lightly pulled the bandages off his arms, squinting my eyes at the newly torn flesh. Words. The cuts were curved into letters. He covered his arm before I had a chance to really read them, hiding them under his baggy sweater.

"Kankurou! How could you cut yourself?!" I yelled at him, tears in the corner of my eyes. "Why would you-"

"The first two weeks you were with Gaara…you took more crap from him then Temari and I have our whole lives."

"So?!" That was my choice! I was the one who decided to go out with him!"

"Yes, but _we_ were the ones who could have warned you!"

I shut my mouth quickly as my eyes widened. His words were angry and loud. Was he mad?

"None of what Gaara does _now_ is new to us. We were used to this shit long before we all met you. He did the same thing to the other girls that went out with him; the only difference is that he got bored with them. You're the only one he's kept for so long and you're the only one who's suffered the most of all the girls."

"But…" my voice was quite and hushed, "…what does that have to do with you and Temari?" It worried me even more when he paused again, the silence reappearing in the room. There was something he didn't want to tell me and it just made me wonder all the more. Was it that hurtful of a secret?

"We were happy…every time he got a girlfriend we were so happy…because he would take it all out on her. He would hurt them if something happened to him…not us!" He smiled a little, and then frowned as if regretting his and Temari's excitement about the case. "…but, they would never last more then two months, he just got bored again."

I nodded listening. Wow, if Gaara and I have been together since I was twelve then that means…he started abusing people when he was a mere child. That's horrible! He must have gone through something in his childhood to turn him into something like that!

"Temari knew you before you went out with Gaara, right? You two were really good friends, I remember. Anyways, about a month after you two met, Gaara broke up with his old girlfriend and our lives became miserable once again."

So that's why she had that awful bruise on her arm. No, wonder why she wouldn't tell me.

"We tried finding him another one, but he didn't like any of them. That's…that's when Temari told me about you. How nice and happy you were, and how unusual too. So, we set up a way for you two to meet."

"W-What?"

"He didn't know about the plan, and we were glad when he fell for it."

'So…they?!'

He looked at me, finally meeting eye contact with me. "We were especially glad…that **_you_** fell for it too."

My body slumped down, my mind completely shocked. What am I supposed to say to him? He must have noticed my loss of words, for his expression became a frown once again and his eyes looked towards the floor once again. "So you see, it is **_our_** fault. We are the cause of the burden you carry for Gaara."

"But," tears whelmed in my eyes. Was it there fault I was with him? "He still hurts you, so that can't be true." It has to be a lie!

He stood up, picking up the first aid kit and walked to a shelf for him to put it on. "That's what we don't understand. The third week you went out with him, he started to attack us again. It was right after Temari accidentally tripped you over the chair and you cut your knee. At first, we were confused, but then we thought maybe your relationship wasn't working and he would dump you. So we waited another week for him to leave you, but no, he stayed, _you_ stayed."

I looked up, towards him as he shut the door to the shelf and picked up the remaining wrapping, throwing it away.

"He loves you very much, though it's hard to tell. Maybe one day he'll get over his aggression and be a normal person." He walked over to me and crouched down, "So please Sakura. Though it is Temari and mines fault, please for give us. And please…**never** leave Gaara…"

I didn't know what to do. How could he ask me something like that?! What am I suppose to say? How am I supposed to react?!

Before my mind had realized it, I had run out of the room and down the stairs. Temari called my name as I passed the kitchen, but I continued running. I couldn't face them, either of them. They tricked me, my own friends! As if I was their mouse to feed to a hungry snake, they used me!

I ran down the street and into the local park. My heart was rapidly beating and my head was banging with questions, confusion, and pain. I finally collapsed on a bench, crying as the sky quickly turned dark and the rain started to pour…heavily.

…_how could they…_

…_**A Jesters sorrow… **_

I watched as she ran out of the room and out of my sight. I wanted to cry, but I can't cry. I wanted her to forgive Temari; I wanted her to forgive _me_. However, how could she forgive someone who did something that cruel and evil to her? I wanted to shout 'I'M SORRY!' to her. I wanted to say that a million times to her, beg her to speak to me, anything.

My ears jumped when I heard Temari running up the stairs. She slammed into my room, her face wet with tears. "What did you say?!"

"…I told her the truth. That it was our fault."

Her face became terrified and shocked, like she couldn't believe what I said. Her steps towards me became wobbly and tilted as she barely moved, "You…You told her? WHY?! She didn't have to know! She could have been happy without the truth!!" Temari pounded her fists on my chest angry with me as I hugged her trying to calm her.

"She wouldn't have been happy," I stated feeling the fists lighten. My sister looked at me, tears continuing but not as hard, "but at least she could have trusted us." With that, just like Sakura she ran out of my room, but towards her own, slamming it shut.

I quickly walked towards my dresser and opened it pulling out a small item. I then rushed to my bedroom bathroom and closed the door, turning on the water tap.

The real reason I told Sakura was that I couldn't stand to hear her repeat those words she said so many times to us. The ones she meant with all her heart. Words with a terrified thought attached that _we _would hate_ **her** _for what _she_ had done. Words she always said when she found us in a mess like this because of Gaara.

'_I'm sorry.'_

As tears fell on the sink, I placed the small object on my left arm. Now to continue the artwork I dedicated to her. The words she voiced so many times, I would gladly take from her. To place them here, on my arm, as a reminder of whose fault it really was. The first letter…

_**I'**_

…**_Princess's castle of darkness…_**

The rain pounded hard on my back as I sat up from my laying down position on the bench. My clothes were drenched and my mind was spinning. Luckily, my house was close to here, so I decided to head home. Standing up, I had to quickly sit down at the sudden rush I had. Maybe I was sick. Whatever it was, sitting in the rain wasn't going to help. Ten minutes later I walked up the front steps to my house and grabbed the door knob. I gasped when I realized the door was unlocked.

Checking the spare key I hid, it was gone and I quickly ran in shutting the door. My back pressed against the door as I looked into the dark and empty house. Something troubled me about the door deeply, but I decided to let it go. Nothing was stolen, so there weren't robbers, and the lights weren't one either.

Though, that hunting feeling returned to me at the thought that Gaara might have come by and taken the key. He probably came by to check if I had come home. It didn't seem like he was still here though.

I walked up the steps as they creaked because of the old floor boards. My house wasn't new, but it wasn't exactly old either. I would have moved into a small home but this one…just made me feel calm, like I did as a child with my parents in the old days. When I reached the top, I walked towards the bathroom. Turning on the light I started a bath.

That's all I needed, a hot peaceful bath to forget my troubles. After putting bubble bath in and lighting a few scented candles I left to grab a towel from the hallway closet. I shivered walking through the hall; the creaks from the floorboards still scared me from my childhood. When I was little I believed that ghost lived in the attic. Silly, but for a kid it was frightening. Opening the closet I turned around at the sound of the bathwater stopping.

"What?"

With my words, the lights above me flickered and snapped off, leaving me alone in the dark.

I ran towards the bathroom to also find the lights were off and the tub half full with water and a layer of thick bubbles floating on top. I sighed realizing what had happened, 'SO stupid of me! I forgot to pay the electric and water bills.' I sighed annoyed, 'Guess I'll have to run to Gaara's house in the morning and take one…'

I sneezed as my cold shivers became trembles. I turned around to leave the bathroom, slightly falling against the doorframe. I felt weaker then usual and so…tired. I coughed as I began to leave the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

_Unbeknownst to me, a large butcher's knife laid beneath the bathwaters surface. The recent blood that covered the sharp metal, danced into the water's flow, turning the once beautifully white bubbles a dark red.

* * *

_

Okay everyone, I'll try to update soon!! I just have to update my other stories. Believe me; I really want to update this one! I even have the third chapter almost done on paper. So please review!!!


	3. NOTE FOR READERS!

**THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER!!!**

Hello to all those that read this story and others. For "**_Toy of the Akatsuki_**, **_Devil's Fallen Angel_**, and **_Trapped Princess_**" its been interesting writing these stories, and I'll eventually continue writing the next chapters, but some things have troubled me with writing these stories among some of my others Its listed below

**11/2008 I am a horrible person...I'm sorry for not updating at all. First off I got kind of locked out of the system. And second, many people don't agree with my stories but its like- "If you don't agree with it then why read it...ya know?" But its okay, I laugh and think "You just made my review quota go up...thanks!"- but its not all about the reviews. I'm happy to write in different views and have peoples' minds stretch to the good and bad sides of not just their life but others...so I'll continue writing. For my more mature stories I'll move them to a different site. maybe the "other" fanfic site. The most I can promise is that this coming December (12/08) I WILL BE DELETING/MOVING THESE STORIES FROM REGULAR FANFIC to THE "OTHER" ONE!! (lol, sounds tough...no?) If you're not sure which one that is its the more mature site. Just message for more info (If you really need it, if you don't know the site already I'm not sure you should be reading it there (lol, mystery!!!)...nah, its just I'm not sure if I'm supposed to list the web address so bluntly...ya know? Anyways, its a sure fact I'll be moving them so message me if you need more info or just want to ask something about one of the stories. Sorry for the long wait and the 'fake chapter'...loves to all who have been there from the start ya know?**

**((This note will also be copied in all of my stories and profile. Thanks and sorry again. If you have any questions or comments you can message me through fanfic email.))**

**((Anyways, when it comes down to it, I apologize to any who I have offended with any of these stories. I thought the summary, age rating, and warnings were enough to stop you...but nope! You were just too damn curious. Gah, curse you you silly watermelon filled monopoly head with sugar on top ::points at you, smirking::!))**

**((Nah, I'm not that mean. Tis my friends talking. Anyways, sorry for real this time, just be careful what you read next time, ya know?))**

///When I do add a new chapter, it will take place of this spot so keep an eye out.///


End file.
